


May I Have This Dance? (Fluffvember)

by TSsweets13



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [11]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluffvember, Party, i took some liberties with this prompt, some slight angst mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: There is a new maid in the Phantomhive manor, and she’s got a secret. And Sebastian is the one to discover it, what does he do about it?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis / OC, Sebastian Michaelis / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	May I Have This Dance? (Fluffvember)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of prompts for Fluffvember. 
> 
> Day 11: Party
> 
> Notes: Like I said I took some liberties with this prompt, because this idea just took off so well.

Ciel was a bit nonplussed at the idea of hiring another maid. But it was needed. That’s where Salacia came into the picture. A quiet and demure young woman who could do the many household chores that were needed. And Sebastian didn’t have to follow her every move to know that things would get done. It was a great trade off. 

Salacia was smart as a whip, pretty in a more comely way than drop dead gorgeous, and good at her work, yet it was still a shock when she caught Sebastian’s eye. It was the day she was scrubbing the dining room floor when Sebastian first heard her singing to herself. Her voice was gorgeous. He peeked in and saw how hard she worked and how strong her arms were with how she scrubbed the layers of grime from the floor from Ciel’s last business dinner. 

Her song seemed to be made up on the spot and seemed...sad. He watched her for a short time until Ciel summoned him. What could make such a lovely young woman so sad? 

He found that out by accident. He walked into the store cupboard to find her grabbing some cleaning supplies, her dress raising above her calf, she wasn’t wearing long stockings as it was summertime, that was when he saw the shimmering skin of the large scar on her leg. It looked like she had been thrashed. She gasped when she saw him and fell from the step stool into his arms. He set her down onto her feet. 

“Did you see?” She demanded. 

“See what?” The demon tried to lie. 

“Don’t play coy, did you see the scar?” She snapped. 

He’d never heard her speak to a soul like this before. 

“I’m afraid so. May I ask what happened?” He implored. 

He had no idea why he was so invested in the life of this young human maid. She sighed softly and looked down. 

“I never wanted to be a maid.” She admitted, “I wanted to be a ballerina. And I was quite the skilled dancer. But...but my family was poor. So my father sent me to live with this well off family to study and work in exchange for them giving me dancing lessons along with their own daughter. But...when I began to surpass her...the beatings began. And when the dance companies came to call and call for me...the man of the house set his hounds on me. They destroyed my legs.” She wiped the tears from her eyes, “I went back to my family crippled in an ‘awful accident’. Now I’m a maid and she’s a famous ballerina.” 

She began to cry and Sebastian shocked even himself when he allowed her to fall into his arms. He could bet she had never told a soul the true story before. Why did she trust him? He held her until she calmed down. 

That evening he found himself at her door and she allowed him into her room. And he only asked one question holding out his hand. 

“May I have this dance?”

He didn’t care if she stumbled or was slow. What he wanted was to make her smile and enjoy herself dancing again. Late into the night they moved together by candlelight and then by moonlight. She was laughing until she cried again. This time in happy tears. Her smile was everything Sebastian could have hoped for. 

He may be a demon who devoured souls. But he wasn’t a brute. He wanted to possess her, not in the same way as Ciel. He would have her for his own in time. He would return nightly to dance with her and make her smile. Forget her past, her scars. If only for a time.


End file.
